Talk:Camerapedia
Archive, 2005–2008 Extra documentation I have 2, an early basic model with the "waistfinder" and one with an uncoupled rangefinder. I have also got copies of some first hand documentation: A print out of the manuals and a letter from one of the later AGI employees to a person that requested information. The letter dates to the 1970s or so. There isn't much extra info, but if somebody is interested I can scan them in. Mamiya Six w/Zeiss Tessar Lens Hello, My name is Igor, and collecting old photo gear is one of my passions. I just came across a Mamiya 6 (No. 13927) with a Zeiss Jena Tessar (441526) mounted in a NKS-TOKYO shutter 1-1/200, B. All seems to work as intended, however, would like to know if there are other Mamiya 6 cameras with this lens, and how many may have been produced with this lens and shutter combo. It does not look like an add on. Any info will be greatly appreciated. Polaroid Highlander-80-A mode l(circa 1957) Does anybody know what type of film this camera will take. It is a treasure and it is in flawless condition, still in it's original leather case. I am told by "The Impossible Project" that 600 film would not work. Any ideas, please? Many thanks, William Boltax I I have an old Japanese Boltax 1 camera, from 1938. Its an early model, ser # 495. Very good condition. Any idea of what it is worth. Thanks,, Artie Oko-Six Camera I got this a while ago, and never thought much of it. I recently decided to look it up and found no information other than here, where it says there are no other cameras of this model. How much would this be worth? its in excellent condition, and the leather case is in good condition. Hope to have a reply soon, thanks! Is this helpful or not? (Arsen and Baby Oso) This was up above, cluttering up the page. At first I thought it was spam, but then it looked like it had some real information in it. Maybe it was from some conversation that I don't know about? Anyhow, here's the text below. --Lbstone 13:09, 2 December 2010 (EST) HELLO MY NAME IS MOSES;I JUST DOWNLOADED ABOUT A DOZEN PICTURE FROM DIFFERENT ANGLES THAT I JUST TOOK OF MY ARSEN BABY OSO CAMERA WITH THE ORIGINAL CASE AND LENS, ON (CAMERAPEDIA ON FLICKR)IF ANYONE WANTS TO SEE ONE FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER OTHER THAN ONE ADVERTISEMENT THAT EXIST OF THE CAMERA,FILL FREE TO DO SO.I HAVE OWNED THIS CAMERA FOR ABOUT 2 YEARS BUT I DID NOT KNOW THAT IT MIGHT BE THE ONLY ONE OUT THER,TILL I DID SOME REASERCH ONLINE AND FOUND OUT IT WAS THE ONLY ONE SO FAR OTHER THAN 2 CASES THAT HAD SOLD ONLINE AT ONE POINT WITH NO CAMERA.IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTION FILL FREE TO ASK ME BEACUSE I AM NO EXPERT ON CAMERAS BUT JUST LEARNING ABOUT THEM. Best Camera Survey The survey about the best system seems a bit off. Each of the brands mentioned outshines the others at something. The question, "Which is best?" irritates. Every photographer has to choose the system that comes closest to matching a particular style, or way of working. What suits me may seem horribly awkward to someone else & vice versa. I love my Nikons, but wish the dslr would capture motion at 60fps. I wouldn't part with my old rangefinder cameras, but sometimes wish they'd fill the viewfinder with a close approximation of what's going on the film, and at least one friend says the off-center tripod thread would keep him from wanting to own one of my cameras. So, best is a movable feast. Who designed the survey, and why? Identity question- I have just received a camera as part of an estate. The camera says made in Germany US zone. It has Prontor on the fold out lens and also GmbH Calmbach. The top has a flat depth of field chart but ther does not seem to be a model of camera shown. Looking for some feedback. Thanks GWG2 20:35, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Spam You're being overrun by crap like SAMOCA_M-35_RE-VISITED. Does this wiki have any admins? Over time it's just going to degenerate into adverts and pictures of vibrators. -Ashley Pomeroy (talk) 19:43, January 15, 2014 (UTC)